Question: Last Thursday, Ishaan walked to a gift store at night and, after browsing for 7 minutes, decided to buy a souvenir for $2.23. Ishaan handed the salesperson $3.48 for his purchase. How much change did Ishaan receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Ishaan received, we can subtract the price of the souvenir from the amount of money he paid. The amount Ishaan paid - the price of the souvenir = the amount of change Ishaan received. ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ishaan received $1.25 in change.